Miedo
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Él la ama demasiado...pero se da cuenta que hay unas extrañas coincidencias con respecto a su relación...¿Acaso es todo una farsa? TWO-SHOT SUISAKU
1. Extraña Coincidencia

**Bueno, aquí les va mi primer Two-Shot ^^ **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Es un SuiSaku. ((Natsuko: Ya era hora de uno))**

* * *

**Extraña Coincidencia**

Una pareja de enamorados estaban en el medio del bosque a las afueras de Konoha. A los dos se le notaba una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros.

- Sakura entiende, lo nuestro es imposible.

- Nada es imposible, ¿no entiendes? ¿Qué hay de malo con lo nuestro?

Él la tomó de sus manos para darle confianza pero…sabía que ella estaba cada vez más desesperada.

- Saku… - le dijo – Si Sasuke se entera…me puede hacer algo. Te puede hacer algo.

- ¡No me importa arriesgarme! Te amo, ¿no entiendes?

- Yo también te amo – dijo abrazándola – Justamente por eso, eres lo mejor que me has pasado en la vida, no te quiero perder.

Sakura comenzó a derramar lágrimas en el hombro el chico. No quería perderlo…no lo iba a dejar por Sasuke…

- Yo…no podría decir que eres lo mejor que pasó en mi vida… - él se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos, lago sorprendido – No puedes ser lo mejor que le pasó a mi vida, porque tú eres mi vida. Yo no puedo estar sin ti, no te puedo dejar…

Suigetsu la miró a los ojos. Él tampoco quería perderla, pero sabía que si Sasuke se enteraba de la relación que tenía con Sakura…los mataría a los dos. Su vida poco le importaba, más que todo, le importaba que pudiera hacer con Sakura. En el tiempo que se habían conocido, y habían comenzado a salir, él le había tomado mucho cariño…había llegado a quererla demasiado…pero ahora tenía miedo a pederla, miedo más que todo porque temía que estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, y ese sentimiento…al no conocerlo le daba miedo.

- Por tu bien, Sakura…debemos terminar…

- ¡No! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo! ¿Sabes qué? ¡No te puedo llegar a creer esa tontería de que Sasuke nos pueda hacer algo! ¡Es muy ilógico! ¡Deja de mentirme y dime por qué quieres terminar conmigo! – gritó Sakura histérica.

¿No le había creído? ¿Por qué no le creía? ¿Es que acaso no había sido lo sumamente convincente como para hacerle creer que lo que decía era verdad? Bueno, falló, ella no le había creido.

Por otro lado, por mucho tiempo él se había preguntado: ¿Cada vez que ella decía "te amo", lo decía de verdad? ¿De verdad lo quería? ¿O acaso era todo parte de un plan, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus lágrimas eran puro teatro?

No hacía falta recordar cuánto ella quiso a Sasuke. Tal vez, sólo tal vez ella aún lo amaba y se había puesto de acuerdo para poder matarlos juntos. Y sin querer la imagen de Sakura y Sasuke abrazados frente a su propio cadáver, lo hizo estremecerse. Luego el Uchiha se acercaba a ella y se daban y beso lujurioso… ¿Y si eso pasaba de verdad? "Lo siento, Sui-kun", le dijo Sakura riéndose en su versión de su muerte.

A decir verdad, resultaba muy raro que la chica que más amaba a Sasuke de toda Konoha y sus alrededores, se hubiera avenido a fijar justamente en él, la mano derecha se Sasuke e integrante del equipo Hawk. El miedo lo estaba llevando a pensar cosas que él nunca hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Sabes qué? Sí, me descubriste, todo esto es mentira, es mentira lo de Sasuke, pero he estado pensando ¡Y a mi me parece un poco raro que justo te hayas venido a fijar en mí, que soy parte del equipo de tu querido Sasuke-kun, ¿no?!

Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida… ¿Realmente él pensaba que ella se había fijado en él por Sasuke? No, sólo estaba bromeando, era una broma todo esto, que quería terminar con ella por esa extraña coincidencia, según él. Sakura sonrió levemente y miró a Suigetsu a los ojos, pero al ver la seriedad con la que la miraba…comprendió: Esto no era un juego.

- ¿Realmente…realmente estás considerando esa posibilidad? – le dijo Sakura, algo molesta.

- ¿Por qué crees que te pregunto?

- ¡Nunca pensé que dirías tal estupidez! – le gritó Sakura, dándole un golpe en el pecho de Suigetsu – ¡Como si no supieras que yo te amo, pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Cuándo te he demostrado lo contrario?! ¡¿Qué clase de personas crees que soy para hacerle daño así a un ser humano?! ¡Y encima por Sasuke! ¡Eres un imbécil!

- Seré imbécil todo lo que tú quieras, pero dime, ¿no es una extraña coincidencia? – Suigetsu obedecía al miedo que lo conllevaba.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! – gritó Sakura histérica - ¡Sí, es una extraña coincidencia! ¡Yo no elegí enamorarme del hombre más imbécil del mundo! ¡Si pudiéramos elegir a quien amamos, sería más fácil…pero menos mágico! ¡Yo no elegí enamorarme del compañero de Sasuke! ¡Si tan sólo supieras, que yo ya no siento nada por él desde hace años! ¡Pero no, no podías preguntarme sin sacar tus malditas coincidencias! ¡Todo lo que yo sentí fue verdadero! ¡Pensé que te había dejado bien en claro que yo daría todo por ti, pedazo de basura! ¡Eres una mierda!

Suigetsu vio como Sakura corría en dirección a su aldea.

* * *

**Primera parte del two-Shot. Espero que les haya gustadoo!!**

**Vamos, yo sé que quieren presionar ese botón!!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. El verdadero objetivo

**Segunda parte del Two-Shot. Bueno, el final tenía que llegar de todas formas ^^.**

**Gracias por los reviews de la prmera part. Loos qiiiiero!!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**El verdadero objetivo**

Varios días después, Suigetsu estaba recostado en un árbol. Todo su equipo estaba dormida, él era le único que aún estaba despierto, pensando en la reciente pelea definitiva con Sakura. En eso, sintió unas alas volar por el cielo. Sacó su espada, decidido a atacar a quien fuese, pero vio que tan sólo era un pájaro mensajero. Guardó su espada y el pájaro se posó en su hombro. Llevaba una nota en su pata. El la desamarró y el pájaro se fue volando.

Se volvió a sentar y desenrolló el papel. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: esa era la inconfundible caligrafía de su querida Sakura.

_¿Acaso tienes miedo a sentir?_

_No entiendo porque tiraste todo_

_Si yo tan solo quería vivir_

_E intentar ser feliz_

_Siempre tuve miedo a sufrir_

_Por eso intente nunca amar_

_Pero te vi y ese miedo se fue_

_Encontré mi libertad_

_Y cuando un te amo me dijeron tus labios_

_Sentí que podía volar_

_Tus te amo conmovían_

_Cada segundo de mi vida_

_Decías que tú también pensabas en mí_

_Y que por eso no podías dormir_

_Pero un día todo cambió_

_El miedo nos separo_

_Tu pensaste que ya no sentía lo mismo_

_Que todo era una trampa, una mentira._

_Yo pensé que ya no querías nada conmigo_

_Por una razón desconocida._

_Me entristece lo fácil que lo puso el destino_

_Y no lo supimos aprovechar_

_Tantas veces te puso en mi camino_

_Y ya no queda nada más_

_Y ahora comienzo a dudar_

_Si tus te amo fueron verdad_

_Y aun no puedo recordar_

_La razón por la que te comencé a amar_

_Todos dicen que sin sufrimiento_

_No hay amor duradero_

_No entiendo eso, lo siento_

_Para mí, el amor es el sentimiento_

_Mas profundo que siente el corazón_

_Y por tal razón, debe de ser vivido con alegría y pasión_

_Pero ahora me veo al espejo_

_Ya no veo a la chica que antes era_

_Hay sombras de lágrimas en mis mejillas_

_Están pálidas, ya no tienen vida_

_Mis ojos están rojos de tanto llorar_

_Siento que no tengo lágrimas ya._

_Las noches desveladas bajo mis ojos reflejadas están._

_La alegre chica ya no está._

_Ahora veo _

_Un amor profundo_

_Que el tiempo no pudo curar_

_Este adiós es permanente_

_Ya nunca más nos veremos_

_Nunca más veré_

_Tus claros ojos sinceros._

_Nunca más sonreiré_

_Al ver tu sonrisa_

_Tal vez sea lo mejor_

_Pero aun tengo temor_

_Si podré continuar_

_Sin mi ángel salvador_

_Mi ángel que me amó_

_Mi ángel que me mintió_

_Mi ángel que no me ama_

_Y que me debe muchas lágrimas_

_Ahora ando por el mundo_

_Buscando un lugar mejor_

_Donde pueda recuperar mis lágrimas_

_Y borrar tanto dolor._

_Adiós, para siempre_

_Nunca quise que acabara así_

_Pero ahora que es el fin_

_Comienzo a dudar _

_Si lo que pasó entre los dos_

_Fue sueño o realidad._

Suigetsu volvió a mirar a la carta y vio que ahora estaba algo mojada por sus lágrimas que habían caído en ella. Un momento… ¿Estaba llorando? No lloraba desde que era un niño.

Maldita sea la habilidad de Sakura para escribir poemas.

Él sabía que había sido un imbécil por decirle esa mentira. Él nunca pensó, bueno tal vez sí pensó en esa extraña coincidencia, pero nunca lo tomó por hecho. El sabía que aunque era una posibilidad, no podía ser cierto. Pero tuvo que decirle todo eso…tuvo que hacerla sufrir, aunque nunca quiso. Tuvo que hacerla llorar, auque nunca quiso. Tuvo que hacer que lo insultara, aunque nunca quiso.

Sólo quería que ella se alejara de él.

Pero ¿Por qué? La razón tenía nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke. Aún recordaba esas palabras que les dijo un día de reunión de equipo.

"_Cualquiera que mantenga una relación amorosa, lo lamentará. Pues si yo descubro que tiene una relación, juro que mataré a la persona de sus sueños y la asesinaré a sangre fría. Y peor, no los mataré a ustedes, y serán testigos de la más cruel muerte que hayan visto. El amor sólo los distraerá del objetivo del equipo"_

Tuvo que cortar con ella, por **_miedo_**. Por miedo a pederla, por miedo a que Sasuke la matara, por miedo a que ella tuviera un fatal fin por su culpa.

La amaba tanto que la dejó ir, pues sabía que mientras más lejos estuviera de él, más segura estaría.

Sabía que si le decía la verdad a Sakura, ella terca, como siempre, iría hacia él…e ir hacia él, era lo mismo que ir a su muerte. Por eso la dejó ir, aunque le partió el alma verla destrozada.

Tal vez, tal vez algún día, cuando cumplieran el objetivo de Hawk, desconocido hasta ahora, iría por ella, le diría la verdad y podrían volver juntos…si le creía. Pero por ahora…ella estaba más que segura en Konoha.

"Sólo espérame Sakura…cuando todo esto termine…iré por ti" Besó la carta y la guardó.

·-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-··-·-·

Al día siguiente, se levantó junto a su equipo. Sasuke estaba serio y los madó a sentarse junto a él, pues les quería revelar algo.

- Es hora de que les diga el objetivo del equipo.

- Dinos Sasuke-kun – dijo Karin.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo, Sasuke-sama? – preguntó Juugo. Suigetsu sólo miró a Sasuke expectante de la respuesta.

- El objetivo de Taka es…una venganza para toda mi famlia y mi hermano...**Destruiremos toda Konoha y sus habitantes**.

Suigetsu quedó helado y un nombre se vino inmediatamente a su mente. "Sakura…"

* * *

**A que no se lo esperaban, ¿cierto? ^^**

**Bueno este es el final, espero que les haya gustado el Two-Shot!**

**Y les pido que me pongan reviews! Vamos, acepto cualquier crítica, elogio, pedazos de tomate, cualquier cosa ^^**

**Vamos, yo sé que quieren presionar ese botón!!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
